Simple
by harley-kenickie
Summary: Kirby and Charlie; the only survivors of the younger generation of victims. Together; they find their places, they find their light, and they find what can be for the rest of their lives. (Alternate 'ending' to Scre4m.) (Kirby/Charlie centric) (One-shot?)


The kiss was soft. It was short but sweet and everything more than what Kirby had experienced before. It was better and kinder than Kirby had expected. His lips were tentative and subtle, too nervous to make the peck more than it was. Though Kirby didn't mind. She didn't think she'd ever mind how short, slow or confusing the two of them would be; he was just too darn _right. _They were _right_.

"Uh-" Charlie's waterlust eyes penetrated her brown orbs with awe.

Kirby smirked, "I'm not too late, am I?"

He drew in a long breath, his features softening, "N-no. Never. Not at all."

"Thank you," Her face was serious, her eyes reflecting the emotions in his own.

"For what?" Charlie scooted just an inch closer.

She chuckled, "Being patient with me."

His had to remind himself to breath. To let her words inter his mind and accept it. Appreciate the moment.

"I'm sorry.. I just- I always knew you were this stellar guy, you know? I just didn't expect you to actually w- and then this year we got closer and I couldn't believe I ever thought..." Kirby trailed off, she had spoken with her hands and they landed with a thud in her lap.

Charlie gently took her hands in his own, slightly bigger ones, "Don't blame yourself, Kirby."

"How can I not?" She raised her eyebrows and chuckled yet again, "I think we just stepped out of the newest horror and into an 80's romance.."

Charlie squeezed her hands, "This might be the only time I'm going to be okay with that."

"Me too," Their eyes locked and neither could refrain from smiling.

Footsteps stomping down the stairs took their attention away from each other for just a moment.

"How about we go somewhere.. private?" Kirby slowly stood up, directly in front of him and now her sliver of exposed stomach was at his eye level.

Charlie gulped loudly, "Where? Wha- Why?"

"So whoever that is doesn't interrupt us, you big dork. Now, come on," She quickly pulled him up. In doing so, he stood up where she had and they now were pressed ever-so-closely together. Kirby's smirk sent chills down his spine and he truly thought he was dreaming, "Let's go. Quick!"

She pulled him out the back porch, they quickly and silently decided to hop down the porch steps and loop back around the house. When they reached the sidewalk, she slowed her pace so they would walk in sync. Charlie was holding his side in pain at all of their excessive and tried not to show his utter discomfort.

"We can stop if you need to," Kirby pulled at his hand until he halted.

"No, no. I'm fine," He lied.

She rolled her eyes, "Let's just sit on the curb."

They did as she said. He honestly didn't have the air to banter and argue.

"So.." Kirby couldn't help but build up the suspense.

Charlie rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants, "So."

"You're even more adorable when you're nervous," Kirby smiled down at the concrete.

He glanced at her, sideways, and let a smile of his own form, "You think?"

"I know."

He kept his eyes on the bright blush forming on her cheeks, "I didn't know you could blush."

Kirby pulled her lips in on each other, a sign of nervousness, and glanced at him before staring across the street, "Neither did I."

Charlie bit his lip, "You're even more adorable when you're blushing."

"You think?" Kirby looked back at him, their eyes locking once again.

He nodded his head slowly, while moving closer to her.

She closed the distance and their lips collided. His soft and inviting; her's warm and determined. They pushed, bit, and sucked on each other until their lips parted and their tongues fought for dominance. Kirby giggled against him, hoping to God that the moment wouldn't end. Her hands had climbed up his arms and now gently caressed his porcelain face. Charlie's hands circled her curved waist and softly teased the skin just under her shirt. She didn't want him to stop.

A few gun shots and the familiar scream from Jill broke them apart.

"What the-" Charlie went to stand up.

Kirby held his hand and kept him there, "What are you doing?"

Another shot.

They jumped, "I'm going to help them."

"One of the most obvious things, Charlie... if you go that direction, you're going towards the killer," Kirby began to shake.

He got up anyways and pulled her with him, "We have to help them. Maybe someone is alive."

"Charlie-" Her voice broke off. When he looked back at her, his heart broke.

"We'll be okay, Kirby. I've got you," He pulled her under his arm, "If anything happens, you run back out here and you don't stop. Do you have your cell on you?"

"Y-yeah," The item appeared from out of her pocket, "Want me to call the police?"

"Yes. Get them on the line before we go in," They were almost back to the house.

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

As Kirby spelled out the situation, the lady on the other end of the line told her to stay on the phone and that she was sending the Sheriff right over. The pair creaked into the house, leaving the door open for Dewey. Making their way through the main hall, the scent of blood filling their lungs. Kirby tried not to cough. The kitchen and living room area was a total mess. Sydney had gotten to the house at some point between Kirby and Charlie fleeing and then coming back in. She was sprawled out on the floor, the only notion that she was still alive was the subtle movement of her stomach. Next to her was a butchered Jill, the classic Stab knife still in her gut. A few feet away and leaning against the back of the chair Charlie had occupied an hour before was Trevor. His mouth agape with the pistol still hanging in it. The back of his head blown out and his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

Kirby's eyes stung and she pushed her face into Charlie's side.

"Kirby? Syd? Ji-" Dewey's words halted, as did his feet next to the couple. Taking in the scene around him, "What happened?"

"I-We were outside and heard a few gunshots, then another one a few minutes later," Charlie spoke for the two of them. Kirby's sobbing form in an almost permanent position against him.

"Let's get you guys out of here," Dewey spoke, slowly moving the teenagers away from their lifeless friends.

"You should really go check on Sydney. I think she's still alive," Charlie said over his shoulder hastily.

Dewey nodded and ran back into the crime scene.

Upon sitting down on the steps, Charlie noticed his best friend's body in the bushes nearby. He was about to move Kirby away when the blinding light of the Sheriff's back-up stopped him. His arm around Kirby tightened as he retold the story to the few officers who stayed behind to get the scoop.

After it was all said and done, it was deduced that Jill and Trevor had done the killings. Trying to become famous. Jill had betrayed Trevor, while shooting her cousin, she turned the gun on him and grazed his leg. He was furious and went at her with the knife. Then Kirby, Charlie and Dewey showed up. Apparently it was that simple, according to the reporters stationed outside of Charlie's house.

He had convinced his parents to let her stay there for the following days, at least until her parents got back.

So a few days after those events, they couldn't leave the house from any direction and had resorted to watching movies. 80's romances to be exact. Kirby decided she'd pick out the best ones and enlighten his pinhole view on movies. After finishing The Breakfast Club (no matter how un-romantic it is), Say Anything... and St. Elmo's Fire, Kirby could tell that he was affected. She smirked to herself when he cried during the end of 16 Candles.

"How about we try the 90s next? Or perhaps the 70s? We have oh-so-many choices," She crawled out from under his covers and stretched.

He rolled his eyes, "Like I want to watch anymore of these-"

"Oh, you so do," She sat back on the bed, leaned on her hands and got her face as close to his as possible.

Charlie nudged her nose with his own, "You may know me a little too well."

"Nah," She pecked his lips, "Okay, well maybe I do."

"But I know more about you so... I guess it evens out," His hand came up into her hair and the other stroked her cheek.

Kirby smirked and moved her position so that she was now straddling him. Their clothing and the blanket separating them but it didn't calm his arousal any more, "Is that so?"

Charlie nodded and moved his hands down to the bottom of her back.

She began to twirl her hips, "What was that?"

"Kirby, don't be a tease," He had no idea how he found the energy to speak.

She shook her head and let her classic smirk play out on her face, "This isn't teasing, Charlie. It's building suspense."

With a quick peck and a wink, she was off of him and grabbing the remote from in front of the television. Turning on Grease, she layed out a game plan for the night, in her mind. _Grease; tease Charlie some more; 10 Things I Hate About You; give Charlie a little of what he wants; fall asleep together while Footloose plays. Perfect._

"Such a tease," He huffed and sat up straighter.

Kirby giggled and literally jumped back into bed. She then snuggled up against him under the covers and breathed in his utterly simple scent. He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her against him. They fell into a comfortable silence and let their minds be consumed by the classic musical before them. It was easier this way, really. Distractions to ease the pain.


End file.
